The Zombie
by Yvette14
Summary: Dipper and Mabel suspect that Robbie is a zombie. (Set just after the Summerween episode.)
1. Chapter 1

Fuzzy static filled the screen briefly to reveal Dipper with his jack-o-lantern styled tub in hand, standing in his bedroom, a piece of card was stuck on the wall behind him which had 'Dipper's guide to the unexplained' scrawled on it in capitals and outside the window in the background, the sun shone. "And that concludes Gravity Falls anomaly number seventy seven: That thing." Static filled the screen again as Mabel stopped recording.

Dipper dropped the tub and instead picked up Journal three and began to skim through it, walking over and jumping onto his bed as he flicked through the pages. Leaning back with a smile on his face, he began to read when Mabel spoke to him from her bed: "I can't believe that thing ate all our Summerween candy!" she complained.

"C'mon, Mabel, weren't you getting sick of it anyway? I mean, how much did you even eat?" Dipper replied, putting his book down in his lap, still open as he talked to her.

"Not enough!" She gestured dramatically. "I'll never have enough candy" she whispered while drooling.

"Whatever, I know I've had enough for one summer." Dipper picked up the Journal again, continuing to read. Mabel quietly got off her bed and proceeded to wriggle along the floor quietly like a worm, a smirk plastered to her face. "KAZOW!" She shouted as she jumped up, flailing her arms around. Dipper screamed and dropped the book, jumping closer to the wall in shock. "What y' readin'?" Mabel inquired, resting her elbows on her brother's bed and her face in her arms; her legs swung off the edge idly. Dipper sighed before answering her.

"Just reading through the journal," he re-opened the book.

"Well duh! I mean what about? Vampires, Demon caterpillars?" she gasped and pressed her hands to her cheeks, eyes glimmering. "Unicorns?" she said in a hushed tone filled with fascination.

"Mabel, unicorns don't exist."

"Yeah they do!"

Dipper snorted. "Whatever. I'm reading about zombies right now." He showed her the page briefly.

"Ooh, what's it say?"

"Haven't we read this before? I'm not even reading it properly, just skimming the things I didn't read last time."

"Oh come on, don't be such a party pooper!" Mabel poked his nose playfully, making a 'womp' sound with her mouth.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Dipper rubbed his nose.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No, not really."

"If I get a boyfriend who's a zombie – for real this time – then I'll know more about his culture!"

"You say that like zombies are from a different country, and aren't undead monsters." He sighed again. "Zombies," he read, "known for their pale skin and bad attitudes, these creatures are often mistaken for teenagers."

"Ha, sounds like a description of Robbie!" Mabel joked.

"Ha, yeah, it does," Dipper said dully. He studied the picture and imagined Robbie himself in the hunched position, frowning at him. Panic began to take hold as he re-read all of the things on the page. "Wait a minute," he muttered, burying his face deeper into the pages.

"What, you think Robbie's actually a zombie?" Mabel joked again. When she got no answer, she continued: "Dipper, I was joking. There's no way Robbie's a zombie! He's too…" she trailed off, unable to think of a sound reason that could disprove her brother's unspoken yet blatantly obvious theory that had begun to form in his head.

"How did I not see it sooner?" The boy jumped from his bed, journal in hand, and started pacing as he re-read the text over and over. "It all adds up, the pale skin, the bad attitude…" he stopped and looked at his sister, "heck, I'm pretty sure his parents are morticians!"

"Morticians? What's that mean?" Mabel asked.

"They're the people who prepare dead bodies." Dipper clarified.

"Ew!" the girl's face contorted into one of disgust and she cringed at the thought. "Why would Wendy want to date a zombie whose parents hang out with dead bodies all day?"

Dipper gasped. "Wendy! We have to warn her!" He ran down the stairs and to the gift shop, ignoring his sister's calls, only to find it empty. Mabel ran up behind him as he called the red-head's name in a panic. "Relax, Dip-dop! I bet she's fine, besides Wendy is super strong and can beat up Robbie if he is a zombie!" Mabel reassured the boy.

"I know but still…" he went to the living room to ask his Grunkle Stan about Wendy.

Stan was slouching with a can of Pitt Cola on the yellow sofa, clad in his typical wife-beater – stained with an odd liquid that neither twin wanted to know what it was – and in his boxers, slippers on his feet. Flicking through the channels idly on the TV, he looked at the siblings and told them: "beats me. Kid didn't show up for work today. If you do see 'er then do me a favour and tell her she's got to work twice as hard next week to make up for it."

Dipper sighed and Mabel nodded, the duo left the room and only half-registered the man's words from behind them: "and tell her I'm cutting her pay if she bails again!"

"Maybe she's on the roof?" Mabel suggested. The two climbed the ladder and exited to the roof to find it vacant, a bucket half-full of pine cones sitting near the edge. "Or not." Mabel muttered, attempting to tidy her hair as it was blown around frantically in the strong wind. Dipper picked up a pine cone and threw it at the totem-pole opposite, aiming for the red target marked on a piece of paper – the cone didn't go far before it was blown back, rolling back onto the roof next to his feet. He released another frustrated sigh. "Where could she be?" he asked himself.

"Oh, don't Wendy and all her friends hang out at the cemetery sometimes?" Mabel said.

"What? How do you know?" Dipper looked at her, eyebrows furrowed.

"Wendy told me! Bloop!" she poked her brother's nose for the second time that day, and he rubbed it again.

"Why didn't I hear about this?"

"You were too busy drooling over her and probably fantasising."

"What?" He blushed furiously, "no I wasn't, I don't fantasise about Wendy, who told you that?"

"Haha, it's so obvious! Anyway, let's go look there now!"

"Right, you're right. Let's go." They climbed down the ladder and into the gift shop again before leaving and heading for the cemetery.

* * *

 **This isn't my first fanfic I've written, just the first I've published. I don't know if I'll post any more for this, maybe if it gets enough reviews or whatever? Just to let you know, if I do add more, don't expect fast updates. I'm late for everything, I procrastinate, and I'm lazy. A terrible combination.**

 **(Based on the Robbie being a Zombie theory.) Wow, re-reading this it feels really short. Only just 1100 words. Cover image is something I quickly did.**

 **Anyway, thank you, please review, favourite, etc…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Gets a little bit bloody.**

* * *

As Mabel and Dipper left the shack, they heard someone call out: "Hey, what's up dude and lady dude?"

"Soos!" They called; the man had been fixing the golf-cart just outside the shack as they exited – the bonnet was open and he was tinkering with the gears inside. "Is the cart fixed yet? We need to get the cemetery to find Wendy," Mabel informed him.

"Hold on let me check." He closed the bonnet and walked over to twist the key and turn on the car's engine; the moment he did, however, the bonnet of the vehicle flew off its hinges and landed a few metres away behind him, the engine was smoking heavily. Soos hummed in thought, narrowing his eyes and placing a hand on his chin thoughtfully as he stared at the smoking engine. "I think it needs a bit more done to it. But hey, if you need a ride, I can take you in my truck."

"Alright!" the twins grinned.

On the way to the cemetery, Dipper told Soos about his theory – all whilst the man-child and Mabel cracked terrible jokes about zombies. A few minutes later they pulled up just outside the cemetery's large gate. "Alright, be prepared to fight some zombies." Dipper said, punching a fist into his other hand. "Have you both got something to defend yourselves?"

Soos held up his fists and looked proud to say: "My mighty fists are all I need, hambone."

"Mabel, have you?"

"I've got my…" she pulled out a familiar device from under her sweater, "grappling hook!" she shouted enthusiastically, holding it up like a trophy.

"What? Mabel, when have you ever used that? It's useless." Dipper stated.

"No it's not, watch!" Mabel argued before pointing it forward, out of the front window. Pulling the trigger, she was jerked back as the hook left the barrel and shattered the glass, going a fair distance before she pushed another button to wind it up again. "see!"

"You just broke the window!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Dude, nice shot!" Soos cheered and gave her a high-five.

Sighing, Dipper got out the truck, followed shortly by his sister and Soos. "Alright, I'll get Wendy and you two hold off Robbie and any other Zombies." They charged into the cemetery with a war-cry, holding their weapons – and Dipper, his journal – in preparation for a fight. Wendy was leaning against a large gravestone and Robbie was trying to serenade her with a song he'd composed himself – which only consisted of two cords on his black guitar and the red-head's name being sung over and over like a mantra. He stopped singing as they entered and looked at them in confusion before frowning at the sight of Dipper. "What do you want?" he asked and Wendy looked over, too.

"Oh hey, guys!" she said, shifting her weight from the gravestone to her feet and waving at them. Mabel ran over and tackled Robbie to the floor with all her weight before commanding that Soos sit on him to keep him still. "Hey, wait, wait!" the teenage boy tried to protest but was sat on instead.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Robbie wheezed out through squashed lungs.

"Shut up zombie! Don't make me use this!" Mabel said, showing off her grappling hook.

Dipper grabbed Wendy's hand and started to run, dragging her with him. She started asking questions frantically and he told her he'd explain it all in the truck. However, as they were about to exit, Dipper ran into a tall man and was knocked backward to land on his behind. "Hey man, watch where you're going!" the boy complained, rubbing his head. The man was dressed in a black suit that looked to have been expensive – however it was torn and the edges of the sleeves were stained in a suspiciously red liquid; his chestnut hair was almost as long as Robbie's but was styled to look much cleaner, an abnormally large grin split his face in two, showing sharp and slightly yellowed fangs. Glancing down, Dipper noticed the man's feet – clad in worn slacks that were darkened at the bottom in more of that crusty and dried red – were twisted backward, looking deformed and broken in Dipper's opinion.

Dipper gasped loudly at the sight, "what happened to your feet?" he stumbled to his feet and took wary steps back – Wendy doing the same next to him - and taking in the man's torn appearance and slightly bloodied clothes. The man's large, black eyes locked on Dipper and the boy felt as though the stranger was staring straight into his soul. The large grin was still stuck on his face. The large, heavy gates behind the man were pushed closed by the wind as he reached up toward the twelve-year-old boy, who then noticed the dried blood splattered on the stranger's palms. Gasping, he was pulled backward by a pair of arms – Wendy. The two ran back to their friends who were somehow oblivious to the happenings with the stranger.

"Dipper what are you still doing here?" Mabel asked.

"Run, just run!" Dipper shouted, grabbing his sister's wrist and pulling her along with one hand and clutching his hat in the other to keep it from flying off his head. Looking back, Mabel saw the stranger running toward them, he was surprisingly fast for having backward feet. She gasped and ran, Soos and soon Robbie in tow.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Robbie shouted.

"I don't know!" Dipper flicked through the pages of his journal, frantically searching for an image or description that matched that of the man chasing them.

"Quick let's hide behind these gravestones!" Wendy said and each person dived behind a stone. Mabel and Dipper hid behind the same large grave as they desperately searched for something helpful.

"Hurry up!" Mabel whispered.

"I'm trying!"

"Well try fast- "

Her mouth was covered by Dipper's hand as he listened intently. Nearby, heavy footsteps could be heard as the stranger slowly walked past their hiding place. Dipper glanced at Wendy and Robbie who were hiding behind the gravestone next to theirs, then to Soos on the other side who was trying his hardest to be as small as possible. The footsteps of the stranger audibly stopped just in front of Dipper and Mabel's hiding place. They heard sniffing. One more footstep. Two more footsteps. Dipper didn't dare to turn another page of the book in his hands for fear of making too much noise; it was so quiet that the slightest stirring could mean big trouble. A bag of crisps flew past, carried by the wind and got caught on a stone by Soos. The man-child looked at the bag and was about to reach out for it when Dipper whispered his name angrily. He looked at the boy to see him shaking his head furiously and waving his hands in an exaggerated gesture of disapproval. Mabel, Robbie and Wendy were also staring at him. Soos tried his hardest to resist picking up the bag, sweating profusely at the effort. "Sorry dudes," he whispered before picking up the packet and opening it, taking out a crisp and eating it. The others braced themselves for attack from the stranger, but started to relax when nothing happened for a few moments. "Dude, these are so good." Soos said.

Suddenly, the gravestone Soos was hiding behind was crashed through and the stranger was standing there, grinning, and staring at the handy-man. "Oops." Soos said, "you want one?" he asked sheepishly, offering the packet to the stranger as he crawled back. The packet was slapped from his hand and he stood up. He was chased through the cemetery by the stranger, yelling the entire time about the crisps.

Dipper took advantage of the situation and started looking through the journal again; "hold on, Soos, I'm looking for something!" he assured.

"Aha!" He exclaimed as he found a page with a drawing of a tall man in a suit. It looked exactly like the man who was currently chasing Soos around. On the bottom of the page was a larger diagram of the man's ankles and backward feet, which had a thick, black arrow pointing to the feet and was labelled 'backward feet?' in capitals and underlined. Dipper read from the page: "My research shows that the Abarimon is a race thought to be native to the Himalayan mountains. They have backward feet but, despite this, are able to run at great speeds. I am unsure of how an Abarimon has come to live in a place such as Gravity Falls, as a special quality of air in the Himalayas makes it impossible to breath any of type of air, and seems to have rendered them unable to speak. The air additionally seems to have altered other aspects of these people, such as their backward feet, improved vision and possibly magical abilities. Although the potential magic ability is unknown. Weaknesses: water."

"Is every monster ever allergic to water?" Mabel asked sarcastically.

"Hey!" Dipper looked to see Robbie pointing at him accusingly, clearly angry about something. "How come you _always_ get involved with monsters or whatever? Whenever you're around, something freaky happens! And why did you all start calling me a zombie earlier, what was that about?"

"We don't have time for this!" Dipper dismissed.

"Oh no, we're talking about this now! You got a problem with me, kid?" Robbie poked a finger at Dipper's chest angrily, cornering him against the gravestone.

"Robbie, lay off him. We can deal with that later." Wendy defended.

Robbie narrowed his eyes at the boy before stepping back; "fine, deal with that Abinom or whatever quickly."

"Abarimon. And yeah, we will. Ok, uh… I'll work on trying to blind him while he's distracted by Soos, when I do, Mabel you use your grappling hook to tie him up. When he's down, Wendy, pour some water over him." Dipper commanded and they each nodded.

"What about Robbie?" Wendy asked.

"Uh- no thanks. I'll let you guys handle it…" Robbie protested. Although Dipper would never admit it, he didn't want Robbie involved at all. Not only did he not trust him since he suspected him of being a zombie, he didn't want the teenager to be near his red-headed crush, whether he was human or not.

"Dudes, are you done yet?!I'm getting tired!" Soos shouted to them.

"Alright, let's go!" Dipper charged toward the Abarimon and stepped between it and his large friend. The creature stopped suddenly, and stalked toward Dipper and drooled excessively. He backed up, refusing to show the fear on his face and instead setting a look of determination on it. Its empty, black eyes locked onto Dipper and he shuddered; picking up a handful of dust and dirt from the dry ground, he waited until the creature had backed him into another gravestone and was about to swipe until he threw the dust into its eyes. It hissed through its sharp fangs in its mouth which, despite its obvious pain and frustration, was still stuck in a large, voluptuous grin. It swiped at him blindly, sharp claws snagged the back of Dipper's blue vest as he jumped out the way. The momentum of the boy's movement broke the claws from its hands and it hissed more. It staggered around for a moment, clawing at its eyes desperately.

"Mabel, now!" Dipper shouted. A hook shot passed him and wound around the Abarimon, the chain restricting its movement and it stumbled backward, attempting to break free of its binds. Turning around, they all saw that it had clawed its eyes out in its desperation to see; in place of the black eyes was empty sockets leaking what looked like gallons of blood and severed optic nerves hanging out slightly. Dipper felt sick at the sight. He ran to empty the contents of his stomach elsewhere and Mabel looked away, shielding her vision with one arm and pulling the chain to tighten its hold on the Abarimon with the other. Wendy took her chance and grabbed some old vases from the surrounding graves; they held mostly dead flowers and she pulled them out quickly, throwing them to the ground next to her. As the horrid creature fell to its knees, the girl tipped the water over its head and continued to pick up more vases and repeating the process. It hissed more and snapped its teeth at her threateningly, she jumped back in surprise and tossed the water from another vase into its face; when it opened its grinning mouth to hiss and snap again, Wendy tipped another load of water down its throat, this time causing an unexpected shriek to pierce the air.

Soos and Robbie were peaking over a gravestone and Dipper had returned to see the monster's flesh sizzling, popping, melting and deforming grotesquely. It gave one final bout of retaliation, pulling and struggling against the chains of Mabel's grappling hook before going limp. As the last of the evidence that the monster existed dissolved into a pile of disgusting, grey and a thick liquid, everyone stared in morbid fascination. Robbie threw up behind the gravestone and Mabel and Dipper clung to each other in fear of its wailing. Mabel hesitantly pushed a button and retracted her grappling hook. "Well…" Wendy broke the silence, "I'm never sleeping again."

The others nodded their agreement.

"A-alright." Robbie stood from his hiding place and stepped over to Dipper. "Now that that thing is dead," he pointed at the sludge on the mud, "you'd better tell me what's going on!" he poked at the boy's chest again, clearly angry once more.

"I- I-" Dipper stuttered, still shocked.

"Come on, then! What have you got against me?" he backed the boy into yet another gravestone.

"I thought you were a zombie! All signs pointed to it! See!" he flicked to the page in the journal that listed the details on zombies.

"What?" Robbie read the description aloud for everyone to hear.

"Ha, dude, sounds just like you!" Soos laughed.

Robbie narrowed his eyes at the man, causing him to stifle his laughter.

"Don't worry, man. We know you're not a zombie. So he made a mistake, let's just forget about it." Wendy said.

"Yeah, yeah!" Dipper agreed, desperate not get beaten up by the teen.

Robbie mumbled incoherent words under his breath before agreeing, just to keep the peace and stay on his girlfriend's good side.

"Yay! Let's go get pizza at the diner!" Mabel jumped up, cheerful as ever.

"I've lost my appetite after dealing with that thing…" Dipper protested, pointing to the mess on the floor. The others mumbled their agreement before heading back to their respective homes.

"Sure am glad that drama is over." Dipper muttered to himself.

* * *

 **And that's it. I'm happy that this is twice as long as the first chapter with 2400 words! :D Did it get a bit too intense with the blood and gore? Do you think I should change the rating to a T? (Please leave a review if you think I should, cause I'm not sure.) In the show, they have some pretty bad stuff, too, and I didn't go into too much detail (did I?) so I'm not really sure if this should be a K or a T. Anyway, thanks for reading, I really appreciate it! And I didn't expect to have this finished so quickly. Thanks for the support on the first chapter, by the way ;D And anyone who noticed different vocabulary or spelling or whatever, I'm from Britain so a few terms are different from American English (such as crisps instead of chips. I think?)**

 **Oh, also, an** _ **Abarimon**_ **is actually supposed to be a real thing. Look it up on Wikipedia (it's a really short page, only a few sentences,) don't worry it's not initially some weird and horrifying monster. I just saw the wiki and thought it looked funny so I added a few extra details of my own and** _ **voila.**_

 **Thanks again!**


End file.
